OC FILES
by Goodorevilangel-yourchoice
Summary: Gimme OCs!
1. Chapter 1

What's up, anyway I need OCs and You can supply them! So far I need a match for Nico, His cousin Nicole, and Reyna! It will be an intresting story, this will occasionaly be reposted for other stories. I need:

Name  
Age  
Godly Parent  
Powers:  
Pairing  
Biggest weakness  
Biggest strength:  
Darkest secret:  
Best memory:  
Worst Memory:  
Appearance:  
attitude:  
Day-to-Day Clothes:

Example (Nicole De Angela)

Nicole De Angela  
13  
Hera  
just about anything, fighting, strategy, Pranks better that Hermes, talks to peacocks and cows and shapesifts.  
Another person's OC:  
Has a spot at the base of her spine if you even breath on it she collapses  
Can Shape shift  
afraid of Bubbles  
Playing a prank on this one dude at the Lotus Casino-Whip Creme mustard, and = Epic pranks  
Being trapped in one Luke's ship in a bubble of Styx water  
Black hair with natural brown streaks, freckles, violet eyes with blue flecks, small, cursed at birth to be a midget  
Takes Nothing from no one  
jeans, a short sleeved t-shirt, and a sweat shirt

I will use 8 of the OC's as main charaters, most of the others will come in some where!


	2. Boys please!

I need some OPEN dudes! Again, so far I have only two and they are taken! Be creative and do things right!

Example

Name: Andy Ravasque  
Age: 14  
Godly Parent:Ares  
Powers: Can win any fight with any weapon,(rarely uses this power)  
Pairing: Any OC  
Biggest weakness: Hates Fighting  
Biggest strength: Overly Protective of half siblings  
Darkest secret: Thinks that he killed his mom in a fight with his Step-Dad  
Best Memory: Ice Skating with his mom and getting hot chocolate afterwards  
Worst Memory: The fight with his step dad  
Appearance: Thin and Scrawny, but pretty strong. Warm chocolate brown eyes and bronse curly hair. Tall.  
Attitude: Kind untill you insult family. Death to you if you insult his mother  
Day-To-Day Wear: Baggy t-shirt, Baggy cargo shorts even in the winter

Hope to get more dudes soon!


	3. The chosen

I have decided! A thanks to every one who submitted OCs through reviews and/or PMs! My little brother submitted an OC! How cute! the OC people who I have chosen are in two groups, Main or Rescued. I have worked everyone into it!

Main:  
Neom Ogy (Caleo 4ever, my bro!)  
Maria Crest (Cocokittly2316)  
Chrystina LaLurie (Guest)  
Lance Main (4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN)  
Kirstin Soreano (CFaDr105)  
Roxallene Hunter (Princess of Flames)  
Louisa Smith-Jackson (Artemisapollo97)  
Adam raiders (bre-seaspawn)

Rescued  
Rose Stone (bugatty)  
Amelia Solace (olivenater2000)  
Damarius Black(XxLittleMissSweetnessxX)  
Danny Juster(Guest)  
Micheal Crawlford(Guest)

I am still acepting OC there will be Minor characters and the "Rescued" are people who are being saved or picked up during the mission! I hope everyone is satisfied with my choices, The name of the story is "The great Prophecy's return" Hope you like it!


	4. SNEAK PEAK! :)

Andy POV

As he returns home drunker than a boatload of sailors, my mom, Annebella, shivers slightly thinking I don't notice. I begin to get a little TO and other world turns red. When he says "Urchin get me a beer, and call up my friends. We gonna have some fun tonight" I shudder at the memory of our last 'fun' night. I still feel... dirty because of it. Its also why I don't let people touch me. I jerk as I feel the glass bottle slice my stomach "now, worm, I want some fun with you" I dart off, not wanting to risk his anger. It's worse than Ares, god of war! As I deliver it to him, I send a text from George's phone saying "it's fun night again!" Then gulp as I feel the stroke against the shoulder. It drops som to under my shoulder blades, and as it moves downwards I finally send the text telling my best friend in the apartment next door George is about to rape me! Help! Before he smacks my phone to the ground after it has been sent. My phone shatters and I trust Anthony to call the cops. Even though he's crippled we help each other out. When Matt, George's most evil friend appears, he drops five hundred dollars on the table, then speaks to me "You're lucky tonight I get you all to myself" before dragging me into the soundproofed bedroom. I keep silent because I need every ounce of strength I have to be able to fend him off without getting tied to the bed. I break free and run run down the hall grabbing one of George's guns along the way. George is waiting a gun in hand watching me. He aims carefully and fires just as I drop. Then fire at him. A third bullet wizzes by buy my ear and Matt says calmly "drop the gun or lose your jewels" I wanting to avoid pain drop the gun. Suddenly sirens echo through the streets. I suddenly draw the second one and fire at George. As the bullet wizzes by me again right as a cry of pain from my mom and I sink down letting the gun fall out of my hand. Matt grabs me pulls me through the back door and down the hall to his apartment, were I know he plans on living up to the cost he paid for privacy. I scream out in fear and pain as he roughly smacks me into his door. Then suddenly the cops there, handcuffing him and watching me sympathetically . Then I wake up gasping for air. Inside my cabin. The Ares cabin.


End file.
